Percival de Rolo
| Last = | Appearances = | Count = | AppID = Percy | S1App = true | S2App = true | S3App = true | S4App = true | Name = Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo IIIDungeons & Dragons: Vox Style at 1m57s by Matthew MercerPercy's name capitalization clarification from Taliesin Jaffe on Twitter | AKA = Percy No Mercy Percy | Race = Human | Class = Fighter (Gunslinger) | Status = Alive | DeathEp = | DeathReason = | Origin = Whitestone | Family = Father: Frederick Mother: Johanna Older brother: Julius Older sister: Vesper Younger brother: Oliver Younger sister: Whitney Younger brother: Ludwig Younger sister: CassandraFrom de Rolo genealogy with clarifications from Taliesin Jaffe | Link = The Briarwoods - Enemies | Stats = true | StatsRef = Percy's current stats were shown on . | Level = 12 | Abilities = true | Str = 12 | Dex = 22 | Con = 14 | Int = 16 | Wis = 16 | Cha = 14 | Fanart = }} Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, better known as "Percy" is a Human Gunslinger and member of Vox Machina. He is played by Taliesin Jaffe. Intro "Percy was the third child of seven children, born to a noble family who lived far to the north in the ancient castle of Whitestone. With so many siblings to share the burdens of lordship, Percy turned his attention to the sciences, engineering and naturalism. One day, a mysterious couple, named Lord and Lady Briarwood, came to court. During a feast held in their honour, the Briarwoods violently took control of the castle, killing or imprisoning everyone who would stand in their way. Percy awoke chained in the dungeon, only to be freed by his younger sister. Together they fled, chased by the Briarwoods' men. As they ran, Percy's sister took several arrows to the chest and fell. Percy kept running, eventually jumping into a freezing river and floating unconscious to freedom. He did not remember waking up on a fishing boat. He barely remembered the next two years, as he slowly made his way as far south as possible. Then one night, Percy had a dream. A roaring cloud of smoke offered him vengeance against those who destroyed his family. When he awoke, Percy began to design his first gun." Character Information Because he is a gunslinger, Percy is the main long-ranged attack member of Vox Machina. He fights with his two guns "The List", a 6-barrel pepper-box, and "Bad News" a sniper rifle. Compared to the rest of the group, Percy is rather quiet. However, he has shown he can be quite persuasive in social situations and is somewhat of a strategist within the group as seen in "The Temple Showdown". Percy is a tinkerer, and as such often creates or modifies weapons with explosives in order to give both himself and a few of his teammates an edge in battle. He is known for creating explosive and other types of arrows for Vex to use in combat, as well as crafting his own ammunition. Backstory Percy was raised alongside his six siblings at Whitestone, where his branch of the de Rolo family ruled. 5 years before events of the stream, the Briarwoods were invited in as guests where they proceeded to seize control of Whitestone, murdering the de Rolos and those loyal to them. Percy was taken prisoner and tortured by Dr. Ripley After Percy fled Whitestone with the help of his sister Cassandra, he wandered aimlessly before setting out to avenge his family. Percy then constructed his gun "The List". On 5 of its 6 barrels he inscribed a target of his vengeance: Lord Briarwood, Lady Briarwood, Dr. Ripley, Sir Carrion Stonefell, and Professor Anders. Percy tracked Dr. Ripley for a year until he made his way to Stillben where he attempted to kill her. He was captured by Dr. Ripley's guards and imprisoned until he was freed by the rest of Vox Machina. Before the Stream Percy did not join the party until they rescued him from a prison cell in Stillben after his attempted murder of Dr. Ripley. Percy may have been the one who castrated one of the Trolls that was "attacking" Tiberius. At some point Percy spent several months designing and making a bomb for Scanlan to use. On the same mission that Pike was killed on, the group encountered a shade possessed royal family that had covered a glass dome ceiling with cloth to avoid being injured by the sun. Percy was able to damage the shades and force them out of their hosts by shooting holes through the glass dome and cloth, causing sunlight to come through. Percy at some point had to be a lawyer for Keyleth when she was thrown into prison. He did so well that he is considered to unofficially be the lawyer for the guild. Percy is rather close to Keyleth the two saying they love each other though if that's familial love or more has yet to be seen. Percy constructed "Bad News" right before the stream started over the course of 5 months (most likely while Greyskull Keep was under construction) Percy's Crafted Items * Mask (Himself) * The List (Himself) (a pepperbox firearm, destroyed by Scanlan.) * Bad News (Himself) * Diplomacy (Himself) * Grenade (Himself) * Special Staff (Keyleth) * Bomb (Scanlan) * Entanglement Arrows (Vex) * Explosive Arrows (Vex) * Grappling Hook Arrow (Vex) * Arrow? (Vex) Magical Items: * Earring of Whisper (Tiberius' creation.) * Hat of Disguise * Ring of Lightning Resistance * Amulet of the Shield Other Weapons: * +1 Rapier * Dragonslayer Longsword * Pistol (previously owned/created by Dr. Ripley) Quests Percy's main goal is to avenge his family's murder at the hands of the Briarwoods. Something that is now accomplished. Percy has since found his sister, Cassandra, but doesn't know whether his other family members are alive or dead. Cassandra having since been found alive while the rest of his family is deceased. Abilities While Percy does not often use some of his abilities, he does tend to use damage enhancing abilities to increase the damage that he deals. Firearm Enchantments * Fire Shot (one barrel of The List) * Ice Shot (one barrel of The List) Fighter Abilities * Action Surge * Second Wind * Indomitable * Sharpshooter (Feat) Gunslinger Deeds * Deadeye * Trick Shot (including Head Shot) * Violent Shot * Quick Draw Magic Initiate Feat * Hex * Friends * Minor Illusion References Category:Humans Category:Vox Machina Category:Fighters